


Dreams

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dreamed a lot on those long rides in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

When Dean was a kid, he dreamed a lot about growing up.

Not the way most kids did. Most kids wanted to grow up to be free. Free from their family, free from their parents, free from school, free from rules.

Dean dreamed about growing up, getting married and having a family, becoming a parent. Dean dreamed about getting a job, and putting Sam through college. Dean dreamed about taking care of his dad, and making sure he had a place to stumble into at two in the morning.

Dean dreamed of getting off the road, and into a home.


End file.
